The Autumn Boy
by KoUA Ako
Summary: Peluklah ingatan itu,sayang. Genggam sebisamu, karena disanalah aku juga memelukmu. Chapter 2 : Keeping Memory
1. Dear God

**The Autumn Boy **

**Chapter 1 : Dear God**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Masihlah sangat pagi saat seorang Uzumaki menyentuhkan kedua kakinya ke lantai batu yang dingin. Cukup dingin untuk bocah kecil sepertinya. Kamarnya masih remang, menandakan matahari yang belum muncul sempurna. Si bocah Uzumaki bergegas menuju ke jendela kamarnya. Mata birunya terbelalak senang saat melihat pemandangan kota yang serba jingga, warna kesukaannya. Segera, dia tahu kenapa pagi ini jauh lebih dingin dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

Setelah puas memandangi daun yang berguguran, Naruto bergegas merapikan kembali ranjangnya. Sebenarnya dia hanya harus melipat selimut tipis dan meletakkannya di atas bantal. Setelah ranjangnya rapi, dia meraih potret keluarganya yang selalu dia jaga agar tetap cemerlang. Potret itu sederhana, hanya menggambarkan sosok pria muda berambut kuning cerah panjang berdiri berkulit gelap. Pria itu merangkul bahu seorang wanita muda berambut merah panjang yang memeluk seorang bayi mungil bernama Naruto. Seperti biasa, Naruto mencium gambar itu. Hanya dengan begitu, dia bisa mengobati kerinduannya terhadap sosok orangtuanya, yang tidak pernah ditemuinya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum cerah sambil menggenggam erat tas selempang kumalnya. Di hari seperti ini dia selalu ingat untuk memakai kaus katun berlengan panjang. Kota kecilnya, Konoha, belum mulai beraktivitas. Namun Naruto dengan tangkas menepuk-nepuk sadel sepeda tuanya. Dia harus bekerja. Naruto mengayuh sepedanya cepat ke percetakan koran. Petugas keamanan percetakan tersenyum menyambut Naruto kecil yang datang sangat pagi dengan pakaian seadanya. Naruto tersenyum memberi salam padanya lalu melesat masuk. Tak berapa lama, bocah 8 tahunan itu kembali dengan menenteng setumpuk Koran di kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Kau sudah makan, Naru?" tegur petugas itu.

Naruto yang sibuk meletakkan koran di sepedanya menoleh lalu mengangguk riang.

"Ya, paman. Setengah piring jagung rebus tumbuk. Hehe.."

"Begitukah?" petugas itu prihatin melihat Naruto. Dia tahu jagung rebus tumbuk takkan bisa mengganjal perut hingga siang hari. Tubuh Naruto tampak kurus, namun memiliki lengan yang kuat. Petugas itu tahu, Naruto bekerja sangat keras.

"Benar, paman. Oh ya, aku mau berterima kasih, paman."

"Benarkah? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk saran paman kemarin. Untung saja aku tidak menghabiskan seluruh jagung tumbukku semalam. Jika tidak, aku harus puas dengan kacang rebusku. Itupun, aku mungkin masih harus menumbuknya."

Candaan Naruto membuat petugas itu kagum. Walaupun masih kecil, ucapannya terdengar sangat dewasa. Dia paham, karena Naruto selalu berinteraksi dengan orang dewasa. Dia tidak pernah punya waktu untuk bermain karena harus bekerja. Benar-benar anak yang tabah.

"Aku punya biskuit,Naruto. Apa kau mau?"

"Tidak usah, paman. Barangkali anak paman menginginkannya."

"Aku belum menikah. Ambillah, Naruto." Petugas itu mengulurkan empat keping biskuit gandum yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Dengan hormat Naruto mengambil keempat biskuit itu lalu membungkusnya dengan robekan kertas koran lama.

"Terima kasih banyak, paman. Tapi, apakah ini biskuit terakhir paman?"

"Tidak aku masih punya dua disini." Petugas itu mengacungkan dua keping biskuit yang sama. Naruto membuka kembali bungkusannya lalu mengeluarkan sekeping biskuit.

"Ambillah ini, paman. Dengan ini adil, bukan?" Naruto meletakkan sekeping biskuit di tangan petugas itu lalu mengayuh sepedanya cepat, meninggalkan petugas itu yang terkesima memandang ketiga biskuit gandum di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sangat senang mengayuh sepedanya sambil membelah dedaunan yang kering berguguran hingga menimbulkan suara khas. Tampak sangat lucu melihat seorang bocah mengendarai sepeda ukuran dewasa. Tangan cekatan Naruto melemparkan gulungan-gulungan koran melewati pagar tumbuhan setiap rumah. Untung saja ukuran Konoha relatif kecil, hingga Naruto bisa mengantarkan semua koran dalam waktu dua jam.

"Hei, Naruto!"

Tepat setelah melemparkan koran terakhir, seorang remaja melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Naruto memutar sepedanya ke arah remaja itu.

"Selamat pagi, kak Kotaru."

"Selamat pagi, Naruto! Nah, bagaimana kemampuanmu sekarang?"

"Aaa.. Aku sudah bisa menulis sebuah puisi,kak."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Benar! Apa kakak ingin membacanya?"

"Tentu, tapi nanti. Kakak harus pergi sekarang. Apa judulnya?"

"Dear God! Eh, kakak mau kuantar?"

Kotaru tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Boleh saja. Tapi aku yang memboncengmu,ya? Kau kan belum tahu dimana sekolahku,kan?"

Naruto tertawa lalu mempersilahkan Kotaru mengendarai sepedanya, sedangkan dia duduk di belakang. Naruto sangat ingin memakai tas punggung, jadi dia sangat senang saat Kotaru menawarkannya untuk mencoba memakai tas punggungnya. Jadi, yang terjadi pagi itu adalah seorang remaja berambut hijau gelap berseragam SMP mengendarai sepeda berdebu dengan seorang anak berambut kuning dengan pakaian kumal dan tas punggung SMP di boncengan. Mereka menimbulkan gemerisik daun gugur yang sangat nyaring. Beberapa anak dan remaja yang berjalan kaki segera menyingkir mendengar dering bel dari sebuah sepeda tua yang melaju cepat.

Naruto sangat senang hingga berseru-seru girang sambil mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang Kotaru. Kotaru merasa sangat senang saat dia mendengar tawa Naruto. Baginya, Naruto adalah bocah yang berharga. Dia ingat jasa mendiang ibu Naruto padanya. "Itu sekolah kakak?"

"Iya. Naruto mau sekolah disitu juga?"

"Hehe.. Nanti,deh."

Kotaru mengerem sepeda, tepat di belakang seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang. Gadis itu berbalik setelah Kotaru memanggil namanya.

"Ah, Kotaru. Eh, siapa itu?" Tanya gadis itu sambil memandang Naruto yang hendak naik ke sepeda.

"Ayame, ini Naruto yang kemarin kuceritakan itu."

"Oh, jadi kamu Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya,kak. Aku permisi dulu ya, kak Kotaru, kak Ayame."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Naruto." Seru Ayame.

Naruto dengan cekatan membalikkan sepeda lalu pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Ayame dan Kotaru yang memandangnya.

"Sepagi ini? Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Bekerja. Pagi ini dia pasti terlambat. Biasanya dia sudah selesai sebelum aku pergi ke sekolah. Siapa yang mau menanggung hidupnya?"

"Bekerja? Apa yang bisa dikerjakannya?"

"Apa saja. Sepagi ini, dia menjadi loper koran. Dia tidak mau dikasihani. Aku selalu membantunya, dengan cara mengajarinya beberapa pelajaran dan berdoa untuknya. Kalau kau mau, sore nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Kita pergi ke apartemennya."

"Ide bagus. Aku kagum padanya. Ayo kita masuk!"

Kotaru mengangguk. Sambil mengikuti Ayame, dia berdoa dalam hati,

.

.

.

.

.

Berbeda. Itulah Naruto. Tidak seperti bocah-bocah lain yang sekarang sedang sibuk bersenang-senang di sekolah, Naruto harus bekerja. Saat anak-anak lain sedang bercanda, dia harus mengelap keringat. Banyak yang bertanya dimanakah orangtuanya, namun Naruto selalu hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Seperti saat ini, saat Naruto sibuk membersihkan halaman rumah seseorang, gerombolan gadis kecil mendekatinya.

"Hei, kamu!" seru mereka sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Siapa? Aku?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya! Sini,dong!"

Naruto menurut lalu meletakkan garpu tanahnya di samping pohon lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Ada perlu apa denganku,ya?" Tanya Naruto. Seketika, anak-anak itu tertawa. Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Kamu tidak bisa bicara santai saja,ya?" tukas gadis yang memakai jepit rambut.

"Santai? Aku sudah berbicara dengan cukup santai,kukira."

"Kamu terlalu kaku!" seru seorang gadis kecil berambut sebahu.

"Aku tidak paham maksud kalian." Tegas Naruto. "Jika tidak ada hal penting, mohon jangan ganggu aku."

Para gadis kecil itu tertawa, lalu meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang mereka bingung lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Pe..permisi.."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Kedua mata birunya mendapati seorang gadis berambut pendek yang memandanginya.

"Ada perlu apa,ya? Eh, apakah kamu salah satu dari mereka?" Naruto menunjuk gerombolan gadis kecil yang sedang asyik tertawa di kejauhan.

Gadis berambut pendek itu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto, lalu menundukkan kepalanya, hingga kedua matanya tertutupi oleh rambut.

"A-awalnya seperti itu.. Apakah itu adalah sebuah masalah untukmu?"

"Hmm.." Naruto memandang para gadis kecil itu lalu berpikir sebentar. Dia menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan jika saja dia meladeni salah satu dari para gadis kecil aneh itu. Tapi tampaknya, yang satu ini cukup sopan. Baiklah.

"Tidak. Bukan masalah."

"Terima kasih."

"He? Untuk apa?"

"A-anu.. aku mau bertanya. Kamu tentu tidak ingin diganggu lebih lama,bukan?"

"Apakah raut wajahku sebelumnya menggambarkan hal yang seperti itu?"

Gadis itu memandangi wajah Naruto, lalu mengangguk. Naruto tertawa hambar.

"Kau terlalu jujur."

"Bukankah kita tidak boleh berbohong?"

Naruto tertegun. "Ah, sudahlah. Kau tahu aku sedang sibuk, jadi apa keperluanmu?"

"Dimana orangtuamu dan kenapa kau bekerja?"

Naruto tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Mereka sudah meninggal. Apa hanya itu keperluanmu?"

"Kupikir,ya. Terima kasih."

"He, apakah teman-temanmu yang menyuruhmu menanyakan ini padamu?"

"A-apakah nada bicaraku menggambarkan demikian?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menerka."

"Sejujurnya,ya."

"Beritahu mereka agar jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain. Itu kurang baik."

"Ah, maaf.."

"Dari nada bicaramu, kupikir kau tentunya sudah tahu hal ini kurang baik. Kenapa masih kau lakukan?"

"Inilah syarat agar aku bisa menjadi teman mereka. A-aku minta maaf.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena sudah berani berbuat kurang baik padaku, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Na-namaku?"

"Iya, namamu. Atau begini saja, biar aku yang mulai. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kamu?"

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ah, Hinata,ya? Apa kau lapar?"

"Apa.."

"Ya, raut wajahmu berkata demikian. Ini, ambillah." Naruto mengulurkan biskuit gandumnya pada Hinata. Hinata memandangi biskuit itu lama.

"Apa kau tidak suka?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku memakannya? Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tentu akan baik-baik saja. Aku masih punya dua."

Hinata menerima biskuit itu dengan senang.

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Iya. Hei, sebaiknya kau segera kembali bergabung dengan mereka. Kupikir mereka sudah mulai mengamatimu."

Hinata menoleh ke belakang lalu mengangguk pada Naruto.

"Se-sebelumnya, dimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?"

"Apakah teman-temanmu juga memintamu menanyakan itu padaku?"

"Se-sejujurnya tidak.."

"Bagus. Kau tahu pohon besar di dekat taman? Pohon yang punya ayunan di dahannya."

"Pohon tua di dekat apartemen itu?"

"Ya. Apartemen tua.."

"Ya, aku tahu. Apa kau ada disana?"

"Ya, sore ini. Aku ada disana setiap sore."

"Ba-baiklah. Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Ya, sama-sama, Hinata."

Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Dalam hati, dia takjub dengan bocah itu yang tetap tersenyum saat mengakui bahwa orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Dia sendiri langsung merasa sedih jika kembali mengingat mendiang ibunya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, melihat langit. Dengan tepat dia memperkirakan, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Naruto menghormat pada seorang wanita tua yang memberinya beberapa makanan. Jadilah dia mengikat sebungkus ikan asap dan sepotong roti gandum di boncengan sepedanya. Dengan hati-hati, dituntunnya sepedanya melewati jalan setapak yang berlumpur.

"Hm.. Dengan uang sebanyak ini, apa aku bisa membeli lilin dan korek api?" batin Naruto sambil menghitung beberapa keping uang hasil pekerjaannya membersihkan pekarangan beberapa warga dari dedaunan yang berguguran.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menyinggahi toko kelontong sebentar.

"Permisi…"

"Aa, Naruto. Apa ada yang ingin kau beli?" Tanya penjaga toko ramah.

Naruto mengangguk lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas kumal dan beberapa keping uang logam pada penjaga toko.

"Bisakah paman memberiku barang-barang ini…" tunjuk Naruto pada tulisan di kertasnya, "Dengan uang sejumlah ini.." Naruto menunjukkan uangnya. Penjaga toko itu membaca daftar barang-barang itu dengan cermat.

"Walaupun, kau hanya mendapatkan sepotong atau sebagian?"

"Iya. Dan besok, aku rencananya akan membantu disini. Bisakah?"

"Tentu, Naruto. Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan keperluanmu."

Naruto memerhatikan keadaan toko itu, lalu mengingat-ingat hal yang harus dikerjakannya besok.

"Kaca perlu dilap, barang-barang diatur, lantai dipel…" gumam Naruto.

"Naruto, ini keperluanmu." Tegur penjaga toko. Naruto meraih kantung yang diberi penjaga toko dan memeriksanya.

"Kira-kira pukul berapa aku harus kesini besok, paman?"

"Pagi hari, tentunya."

"Baiklah, paman. Setelah mengedarkan Koran, aku akan segera kesini. Tapi paman, anda tidak memberiku kelebihan,bukan?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu kau tidak suka hal itu."

"Terima kasih, paman."

Naruto keluar dari toko kelontong dengan cepat, mengingat janjinya dengan Hinata. Penjaga toko memandangnya prihatin.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri dengan takut-takut di samping pohon tua, tempatnya berjanji akan menemui Naruto. Tangan lembutnya memegang erat-erat sebuah bungkusan. Dimana bocah itu? Apa dia berbohong?

"Hei kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hinata berbalik. Seorang remaja berambut hijau tua dan seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang memperhatikannya. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, takut.

"A-aku…"

"Hei, Hinata!"

Seorang bocah berambut kuning menyerukan namanya, Hinata refleks menoleh. Naruto segera menyandarkan sepedanya hati-hati di pohon itu lalu membungkuk hormat pada remaja dan gadis yang tadi memperhatikan Hinata.

"Selamat sore kak Kotaru, Kak Ayame."

"Sore, Naruto."

Kotaru langsung duduk di rerumputan seperti biasa. Naruto ikut duduk di samping Kotaru, diikuti Hinata. Ayame segera merebut tempat di ayunan.

"Ah, jadi kamu Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Ayame. Naruto mengangguk. Kotaru menyenggol lengan Naruto.

"Hei, mana puisimu?"

"Puisi?"

"Ya, yang kau katakan tadi pagi."

"Oh, Dear God?"

"Ya. Coba bacakan."

"He?"

Naruto memandang Kotaru bingung.

"Hei, siapa kamu?" Tanya Ayame pada Hinata.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku bertemu dengan Naruto tadi pagi."

"Oh, begitu."

Naruto lalu berdiri sambil memegang secarik kertas. Kotaru menepuk tangannya guna menarik perhatian Ayame dan Hinata.

"Hei,hei, dengarkan Naruto!"

Ayame dan Hinata yang tengah bercerita langsung menatap Naruto. Dan, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Naruto merasa gugup.

"Err… Puisi ini kupersembahkan untuk kedua orang tuaku disana.." Naruto memandang langit sore sekilas, "Dan untuk semua orang yang sudah membantuku tetap hidup.."

Naruto menarik nafas, lalu memandang Kotaru, Hinata, dan Ayame.

"Kepada Tuhan,

Aku daun

Kering

Lelah

Sendiri

Berdiri

Tanpa teman

Tuhan, kumohon

Temani aku

Sampai salju menyapaku."

Naruto berhenti membaca, lalu memandang raut ketiga orang di depannya. Kotaru memandangnya sambil melongo, Ayame memandangnya lekat. Semua keheningan itu hilang saat Hinata bertepuk tangan, diikuti Kotaru dan Ayame.

"Puisi yang bagus, Naruto!" Kotaru mengacak rambut Naruto. Ayame tersenyum lebar, lalu turun dari ayunan. Dia membuka bungkusan yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

"Naruto, kupikir mungkin kau lapar, jadi aku membawakanmu sesuatu. Kuharap kau suka…"

Naruto mendekati Ayame. Dia begitu kaget saat Ayame mengeluarkan empat mangkuk ramen hangat.

"Ini dari ayahku. Setelah aku menceritakan tentangmu, dia segera menyiapkan keempat mangkuk ramen ini untukmu. Pamanku, Umino Iruka, rencananya juga akan datang, namun dia berhalangan…" Ayame menyiapkan mangkuk-mangkuk ramen itu, "Setidaknya sekarang Hinata bisa memakai bagiannya. Hihihi…"

Hinata tersenyum, lalu menunjukkan bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"I-ini tas sekolah… Tadi pagi kulihat Naruto begitu senang saat memakai tas kak Kotaru… Jadi, aku membelikannya tas…"

"Benarkah? Astaga, terima kasih banyak, Hinata! Jadi, sejak pagi kau sudah menguntitku?"

Hinata tersenyum malu.

"Ayo, silahkan dimakan."

"Baik! Mari makan!"

Naruto memakan ramen itu dengan lahap. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, mangkuk itu sudah bersih! Benar-benar, anak ini.

"Ini enak, kak Ayame! Lain kali aku ke restoran kakak, ya."

"Hehehe… Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Oh ya, Ayame. Ada keperluan apa pamanmu itu?" Tanya Kotaru sambil menghirup kuah ramen.

"Dia, bersedia membiayai Naruto."

Naruto terbelalak, begitu pula Kotaru.

"Apa kak Ayame serius?" tukas Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Besok dia akan menemuimu."

"Astaga. Terima kasih, Tuhan!" Naruto bersujud lalu menangis haru. Kotaru mengerjapkan matanya, sedangkan Hinata membekap mulutnya haru.

"I-ini semua berkat doa dari semuanya…" lirih Hinata.

Kotaru dan Ayame mengangguk. Naruto menoleh ke Hinata, lalu berkata.

"Ini persis dengan puisiku. Tuhan sudah menemaniku selama delapan tahun ini. Sekarang Dia tahu, salju sudah menyapaku."


	2. Keeping Memory

**The Autumn Boy**

**Chapter 2 : Keeping Memory**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Hm?"

Naruto yang tengah membersihkan kamarnya melirik pintu. Siapa yang datang sepagi ini? Apalagi hari ini adalah hari libur. Remaja 15 tahunan itu berjalan ke pintu, lalu membukanya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto.."

"Aaa… paman Iruka. Mari masuk, hehehe…"

Umino Iruka, ayah angkat Naruto. Dia-lah yang kini menanggung biaya hidup Naruto. Namun Naruto sendiri menolak untuk terlalu bergantung pada Iruka. Jadilah Iruka hanya membiayai sewa apartemen, dan makanan Naruto. Diluar itu, menjadi tanggungan Naruto sendiri. Untuk biaya pendidikan, seorang dermawan dari London membiayai pendidikan Naruto, sejak dia masuk ke sekolah dasar hingga masuk ke universitas nanti.

Kini, Naruto sudah pindah ke apartemen lain yang lebih terawat. Baru-baru ini Naruto menamatkan pendidikannya di sekolah menengah pertama dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan.

"Hei, Naruto. Apa kau sudah akan mulai bersekolah besok?"

"Tentu,paman."

"Bagaimana kesanmu tentang Kono-high?"

"Itu adalah sekolah yang luar biasa! Mereka memiliki seragam yang lebih bagus dari seragam kak Kotaru dulu."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada paman kaya yang bersedia membiayai pendidikanku."

"Tentu. Dia sangat murah hati."

Iruka dan Naruto terus berdialog sampai Iruka mendapat panggilan dari atasannya, untuk segera hadir di kantor. Setelah mengucapkan salam, Iruka meninggalkan Naruto.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto. Semoga hari pertamamu di Kono-High berjalan lancar!"

"Iya, paman!"

Naruto lalu kembali membersihkan kamarnya. Dia memandang salah satu dinding yang berada di seberang tempat tidurnya. Pada dinding itu terdapat banyak foto. Ada foto keluarga Naruto, foto Naruto saat akan pergi ke sekolah, fotonya bersama Kotaru dan Ayame sebelum mereka melanjutkan pendidikan ke Tokyo, fotonya bersama kedua sahabat barunya, Sasuke dan Sakura, juga fotonya bersama adik kelasnya yang merupakan cucu mantan walikota Konoha, Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Namun ada dua foto lain yang paling berharga untuk Naruto. Foto pertama adalah fotonya bersama Hinata,Kotaru, dan Ayame saat dia masih kecil dan satu fotonya berdua dengan Hinata,tepat sehari sebelum Hinata pindah karena akan masuk ke SMP khusus putri di Tokyo.

Menurut surat terakhir Hinata untuknya, Hinata berencana untuk kembali melanjutkan sekolah di Konoha. Tapi ayahnya memperbolehkannya untuk bersekolah di Kono-High. Atas dasar itulah, Naruto rela belajar dengan keras selama seminggu penuh untuk mengikuti ujian masuk Kono-High. Akhirnya nama Naruto Uzumaki tercantum sebagai orang ke seratus tiga dari kuota seratus sepuluh orang yang lulus ujian. Miris, tapi melegakan,bukan?

Saat ujian Naruto tidak melihat Hinata. Dia juga tidak mendapati nama Hinata di daftar orang yang lulus ujian. Tentu Naruto cemas. Dia sangat ingin melihat wajah Hinata lagi. Berubahkah dia? Atau tidak? Sampai suatu malam, saat dia menulis surat untuk Hinata (yang belum dibalas lagi oleh Hinata sampai sekarang), dia melihat hujan salju, yang sepertinya merupakan hujan salju terakhir, yang mengingatkannya pada seorang "salju" yang menemaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto bersiap pergi ke sekolah dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Seperti yang dia ceritakan kemarin pada Iruka, seragam sekolahnya benar-benar luar biasa. Naruto sangat kagum dengan seragam Kono-High yang jauh berbeda dengan seragam SMP-nya yang monoton.

Setelah sarapan dua potong roti panggang, Naruto segera melesat ke sekolah dengan sepedanya yang sudah dimodifikasi. Sepeda abu-abu tua itu sekarang sudah menjadi sepeda gunung berwarna hitam-jingga dengan aksen api merah disana-sini. Naruto sangat bangga pada sepedanya!

Sesampainya di Kono-high, Naruto memarkirkan sepedanya lalu menaruh sepatunya di loker. Dengan percaya diri, dia melangkah, mencari namanya di papan pengumuman.

"Hei, Uzumaki!"

Naruto berbalik. Seorang remaja berambut coklat dengan gigi taring mencolok menepuk bahunya. Naruto nyengir kuda. Pemuda itu bernama Inuzuka Kiba, teman sebangku Naruto saat SMP. Nama Kiba sendiri tepat berada di urutan ke seratus empat di pengumuman kelulusan. Nilainya berbeda satu poin dengan Naruto karena satu pertanyaan konyol di tes pengetahuan umum. Pertanyaannya singkat, berapa jam perjalanan dari London ke Tokyo. Kiba menyerah karena tidak tahu jawabannya. Naruto? Dia cuma menuliskan, "Lebih dari sejam." Dengan jawaban cerdik itu, Naruto mendapat poin 0,5.

"Yo, Kiba. Jadi, sudah tahukah kau berapa lama perjalanan ke London?"

Kiba tertawa lalu menonjok perut Naruto. Naruto tertawa, lalu mengajak Kiba melihat papan pengumuman.

"Coba kita lihat, kelas 1-A… Hm, tidak. 1-B… Ah, 1-C!" Naruto menghentikan telunjuknya tepat di urutan ke tiga belas daftar siswa kelas 1-C. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hei, aku sekelas denganmu, Uzu. Tapi, coba lihat…"

Kiba menunjuk sebuah nama yang tertulis di atas namanya. "Coba lihat, namanya di tulis dengan tinta merah… Eh, namanya…"

"Hei, jangan lama-lama! Kami juga mau melihat!" beberapa remaja mulai menarik jas Kiba dan Naruto. Dengan cepat, mereka berdua menjauhi papan pengumuman. Naruto mengajak Kiba segera menuju kelas mereka.

"Kau terlihat sangat rapi, Uzu."

"Kau juga,tahu!" kedua remaja itu tertawa lalu masuk ke ruang kelas 1-C. Ruang kelas mereka sangat luar biasa. Ruangan yang lumayan luas dengan nuansa putih-biru muda. Dua belas buah meja dan kursi berwarna abu-abu tertata rapi. Saat Naruto dan Kiba melangkah masuk, udara sejuk beraroma lavender menyeruak. Dua jendela besar di tiap sisi kelas menawarkan pemandangan yang berbeda. Jendela yang satu menawarkan pemandangan jalan, dan yang satunya menawarkan pemandangan halaman sekolah. Walau hanya lantai dua, pemandangannya sangat indah.

"Inu, kelas ini luar biasa." Bisik Naruto. Kiba mengangguk.

"Hei, meja kita sudah ditentukan."

Naruto melihat meja yang berada di depannya.

"Benar. Meja ini, Kuzeki Tami. Dimana mejamu, Inu?"

"Disini! Di barisan kedua, deret kedua. Haha, meja keberuntungan! Bagaimana denganmu, Uzu?"

"Tepat di belakangmu." Naruto meletakkan tasnya di gantungan di mejanya. "Siapa orang beruntung yang duduk denganmu,Inu?"

"Hm, Huzu Neriko. Wah, sepertinya dia gadis yang cantik. Bagaimana denganmu, Uzu?"

"Meja di sebelahku tidak bernama. Meja tepi jendela yang misterius." Kiba tertawa melihat raut Naruto. Dia lalu mengajak Naruto turun, berkeliling.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda jam pertama dimulai berdering. Naruto dan Kiba memasuki ruang kelas mereka, bersama Sembilan siswa lain. Seperti dugaan Kiba, Huzu Neriko adalah gadis yang cantik. Sementara Naruto, hanya duduk kosong tanpa teman di sebelahnya.

"Selamat pagi, siswa."

Seluruh kelas yang mulanya bising seketika terdiam. Seorang wanita tiga puluh tahunan berdiri dengan penuh wibawa. Sorot matanya yang tajam dipertegas dengan kacamata tebalnya. Suaranya yang datar dan terkesan tajam membuat Naruto membatu.

"Selamat datang di Kono-High School. Saya harap kalian mematuhi tata tertib di sekolah ini. Buku tata tertib ada di laci kalian. Saya Tazahi Meiyu, wali kelas kalian. Hari ini, kalian akan mempelajari tata tertib sekolah. Sebelumnya, akan saya ceritakan sedikit tentang angkatan tahun ini."

Seluruh siswa memandang guru itu.

"Kuota kelulusan tahun ini adalah seratus sepuluh orang. Angkatan tahun ini terdiri atas sepuluh kelas dengan tiap kelas terdiri dari dua belas orang. Tiap kelas memiliki mini-lab. Tiap siswa memiliki loker. Kalian sudah diberi kunci loker saat pengambilan seragam. Kalian tidak diwajibkan mengikuti kegiatan klub. Ada pertanyaan?"

Kiba mengangkat tangannya. Ibu Meiyu mengangguk. "Saya Inuzuka Kiba. Saat berkeliling tadi, saya dan teman saya, Uzumaki Naruto, tidak melihat adanya ruang kelas dua dan tiga. Ada apa?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, Inuzuka. Di Kono-High, kelas satu merupakan kelas untuk mempermantap pelajaran SMP. Dia kelas dua, adalah kelas pengembangan diri. Saat kalian kelas dua, kalian boleh memilih mata pelajaran yang kalian inginkan. Dan di kelas tiga, kalian mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk ke universitas. Saat kelas tiga, perkembangan dan bakat kalian yang sudah diasah di kelas dua akan diuji. Tim universitas akan datang dan mendata kalian. Setelah menentukan jurusan yang ingin kalian geluti nanti, selama semester satu dan dua kalian akan mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti tes di akhir semester dua. Apa ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Bu…" tukas Naruto.

"Ya? Siapa namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Aku tidak punya teman sebangku dan di kelas ini hanya ada sebelas siswa."

Para siswa mulai saling berbisik. Huzu berbalik memandang Naruto. Yang dipandang hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menunjuk kursi tak bertuan disebelahnya.

"Saya sudah menunggu pertanyaan ini. Nona Hyuuga, masuk."

DEG!

"Hyuuga? Nona?" Naruto kaget.

Seorang gadis masuk ke dalam kelas. Rambut indigo gelap panjangnya menjulur lurus hingga punggung. Kulitnya putih bersih. Dia menunduk, hingga sebagian wajahnya ditutupi oleh poni rata. Dalam sedetik, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menampakkan iris ungu kelabunya.

"Namaku, Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata tersenyum. Dan satu senyuman itu membuat seisi kelas riuh. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto, yang terus menatap lekat iris ungu kelabu gadis itu, memastikan bahwa itu adalah mata yang dikenalnya beberapa tahun silam.

"Sebagai jawaban untukmu, Uzumaki, kupersilahkan nona Hyuuga untuk duduk di sebelahmu."

Hinata mematung. Uzumaki? Astaga. Dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, menuju kursi di sebelah Naruto, tepat di bawah jendela.

"Salam kenal, aku Huzu Neriko."

"Salam kenal, aku Hyuga Hinata."

Kedua gadis itu saling berbalas senyum.

"Hei, Huzu, seharusnya kau mempersilahkan si Uzu dulu yang berkenalan dengan Hyuga. Ah, omong-omong, namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Salam kenal."

Hinata tersenyum lalu membalas uluran tangan Kiba. Setelah itu, dia menoleh ke Naruto.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, saya akan memberi waktu selama kira-kira…" Meiyu melirik arloji miliknya cepat. "Lima belas menit untuk berkenalan. Silahkan." Guru itu lalu keluar kelas. Dalam sekejap, keriuhan memenuhi atmosfir kelas.

"Salam kenal, tuan Uzumaki. Aku Hyuga Hinata, lulusan dari Tokyo Middle School. Bagaimana denganmu?" Hinata mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku? Remaja biasa, menempati urutan ke seratus tiga dari kuota seratus sepuluh siswa yang diterima, lulusan Konoha Middle School."

Mereka berjabat tangan. Mata saling menatap, berusaha memastikan bahwa inilah mata teman mereka. Teman baik.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu, salam kenal." Ujar Hinata. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela lalu hendak menepuk pundak Huzu.

"Permisi, Hu…"

"Bodoh. Berhenti mempermainkanku!" Naruto menarik lengan Hinata lalu memeluknya. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Maaf, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata berpura-pura marah lalu melepaskan diri. Naruto tertawa keras lalu mencubit kedua pipi Hinata.

"Jangan main-main, Hinata. Aku sangat mengenal rona pipimu ini!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, Uzu? Hyuuga?" seru Kiba. Naruto dan Hinata saling memandang, lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak ada."

Hei, inilah cara mereka mengungkapkan kalimat, "Aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Seiring berjalan waktu, Hinata dan Naruto kembali berteman. Hinata mulai menjadi anggota penting di klub karya tulis, sedangkan Naruto kian dikenal lewat klub sepak bola. Pagi ini, di hari libur, Naruto menjemput Hinata. Setelah ceramah panjang Hyuga Hiashi dan penjelasan susah payah Hinata bahwa Naruto adalah sahabatnya, tidak lebih, mereka berniat menghabiskan waktu dengan berkeliling Konoha.

"Naruto, bisakah kau membantuku? Pengurus klub memintaku untuk menulis sesuatu yang baru, tentang kerusuhan sekitar lima belas tahun lalu.."

"Bukan main. Itu luar biasa. Ayahku dulu ikut berpartisipasi dalam kerusuhan itu. Bukankah aku pernah menceritakannya padamu? Bagaimana kalau kau menulis tentang hilangnya beberapa orang dalam kerusuhan itu?"

"Tepat. Itulah yang kupikirkan. Apakah kita harus meminta tolong pada kak Kotaru? Dia pernah mengenal mendiang orang tuamu, kan?"

"Benar. Mari kita pergi ke taman. Kita menelponnya disana. Aku juga mau mencoba hobi baruku." Ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan kamera yang dibelikan oleh Iruka sebagai hadiah masuk SMA.

"Oh, pantas saja kau juga mendaftarkan diri sebagai anggota klub fotografi."

"Hehehe…"

Sesampainya di taman, Hinata memakai handphone Naruto untuk menelepon Kotaru.

"Hinata, geser sedikit tanganmu yang itu!" seru Naruto. Hinata mengangkat alis lalu tertawa saat melihat Naruto membidiknya dengan kamera. Hinata segera duduk sesuai perintah Naruto.

"Ah, halo kak Kotaru? Ini aku, Hinata…"

Melihat Hinata sedang sibuk, Naruto memandang seluruh taman, mencari pemandangan yang menarik.

"Hei, Uzu."

Kiba menepuk bahu Naruto. Di belakangnya, Huzu mengangguk.

"Ya, disini cocok, Kiba. Baiklah." Huzu segera duduk di samping Hinata, setelah memberi salam.

"Aduh, akhirnya kalian jadian juga, Uzu."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya sedang menemani Hinata. Kau sendiri?"

"Kau tahu, Huzu sekarang menjadi anggota utama klub menggambar. Dia berencana menggambar taman ini."

"Ooo… benarkah begitu adanya?"

Kiba tertawa keras.

"Hei, aku baru saja mendengar soal rumor adanya hantu di sebuah rumah terbakar, sekitar beberapa ratus meter dari sini."

"Begitukah? Itu sangat menarik. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana, sementara para gadis ini menyibukkan diri mereka."

"Ide cemerlang!" kedua remaja itu bergegas pergi, setelah mengucapkan selamat bersenang-senang pada Hinata dan Huzu. Huzu mengangguk, sedangkan Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya, dengan telepon seluler Naruto di telinganya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Inu, aku seperti mengenal tempat ini."

"Begitukah?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. Rumah itu kecil dan habis terbakar. Tinggal beberapa bagian dinding yang berdiri.

"Mereka bilang, sekitar sebelas tahun lalu, rumah ini dibom karena penghuninya dicurigai sebagai pencetus kerusuhan, empat tahun sebelum itu."

"Siapa yang tinggal disini?"

"Hmm… Seorang wanita dan anak laki-lakinya. Tapi mereka meninggal dalam ledakan bom itu. Jasad ibunya diambil seorang pria dari Inggris, sedangkan anaknya tidak ditemukan."

"_Lari… Kau harus hidup…"_

Jantung Naruto berdegup. Dia seperti mengenali rumah ini, tapi entah dimana. Tidak, tidak mungkin ini rumahnya. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya, ayahnya meninggal karena sakit, lalu paman Hiruzen mengambilnya dan merawatnya di apartemen itu, bersama tiga anak yatim lainnya. Kak Yahiko, kak Nagato, kak Konan, yang sekarang sudah pindah ke Amerika dan Australia.

"Ayo kembali, Kiba."

"Hum? Kenapa?"

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Kiba hanya mengikutinya sambil memandang heran Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kak Kotaru bilang, dia mengenal ibumu. Tapi tidak dengan ayahmu."

"Begitukah, Hinata?"

"Orang tua kandung Naruto?" tukas Kiba. Huzu ikut merapat. Hinata mengangguk.

"Dulu, saat kak Kotaru kecil, dia pernah tersesat dan dihadang empat ekor anjing besar. Dia sangat ketakutan, dan terus berlari. Tenaganya habis saat tiba di dekat taman. Dia jatuh, tersungkur, dan kakinya luka. Anjing-anjing itu sudah menerjangnya, tapi seorang wanita muncul dari taman dan menghalau anjing-anjing itu. Kak Kotaru tadi bilang,…

"_Wanita itu mempertaruhkan dua nyawa. Nyawanya sendiri, dan nyawa bayi di dalam kandungannya."_

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di perpustakaan keluarga Hyuuga dan sibuk berhadapan dengan beberapa buku dan gulungan. Seorang pria mendekatinya, lalu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau cari, Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya,menghormat.

"Apa ada yang ayah ketahui tentang kerusuhan lima belas tahun lalu?"

Hyuuga Hiashi duduk, lalu mengangguk.

"Itu adalah salah satu kisah kelam Konoha. Yang tahu kebenarannya cuma lima orang. Aku, adikku, Ibumu, bibimu, dan sepupumu, Neji."

"Kebenaran?"

"Adikku, sudah meninggal. Biar kuceritakan sedikit padamu."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga kecil, dengan perusahaan kecil. Keturunan keluarga itu, Namikaze Minato, adalah teman baik adikku, Hyuuga Hizashi. Sejak dulu, keluarga Hyuuga merupakan keluarga terhormat. Dengan adanya ikatan pertemanan itu, nama Minato kian dikenal, sejajar dengan namaku dan adikku."

Hinata terdiam, merekam dengan baik semua perkataan ayahnya.

"Anak gadis keluarga Uzumaki secara turun temurun dinikahkan dengan pemuda keluarga Senju, untuk memperbanyak kekayaan masing-masing keluarga. Tapi ada satu hal yang terjadi dengan tidak sengaja. Namikaze Minato masuk kedalam akademi elit Konoha berkat kecerdasannya. Dan disanalah dia bertemu Uzumaki Kushina. Hubungan mereka jelas dilarang. Uzumaki Kushina tidak ingin menikahi pemuda Senju. Senju Hitsubito, pemuda yang seharusnya menikahi Kushina, segera mengetahui tentang Minato. Dia memfitnah keluarga Namikaze dengan kekuasaannya. Istri kepala perusahaan Uzumaki termasuk keluarga Namikaze. Dia jelas tidak terima. Keluarga Uzumaki dan Hyuuga segera menentang keluarga Senju. Nama Namikaze Minato disebut-sebut sebagai biang kerusuhan dan kekacauan ekonomi Konoha. Keluarga Namikaze segera dihapuskan, perusahaan mereka di ambang kebangkrutan."

"Keluarga… Uzumaki?" lirih Hinata. Dia ingat, nama lengkap Naruto adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kushina tinggal di rumah keluarga Hyuuga bersama Minato. Tak lama, bayi mereka lahir. Hitsubito yang mengetahui Minato masih hidup segera menangkapnya. Minato mengakui Kushina telah meninggal. Kushina kemudian tinggal di dekat makam Minato. Selama empat tahun, dia dan bayinya hidup damai, tanpa sepengetahuan Hitsubito. Tapi kemudian Hitsubito mengetahui bahwa Kushina masih hidup, bersama anak Minato. Dia mengancam akan membunuh mereka jika Kushina tidak menikah dengannya. Kushina menolak, rumah mereka dihancurkan."

"Jasad Uzumaki Kushina diambil seorang Inggris, sedangkan anaknya hilang."

"Benar, Hinata. Itulah kebenaran sejarah. Konoha kini tahu bahwa Namikaze Minato adalah pengkhianat Konoha. Padahal Senju Hitsubito-lah pengkhianat. Hyuuga menutup mulut dengan harapan bahwa anak Minato masih hidup dan ingin melindunginya."

"Anak itu… masih hidup,ayah…."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Naruto di Konoha. Sebuah kabar mengejutkan didapatnya dari Iruka,pada akhir semester pertama. Seorang kaya yang membiayai Naruto meminta Naruto melanjutkan kuliah di London. Untuk menghindari perpisahan yang menyakitkan bagi Hinata, dia mulai menghindari gadis itu dan membuatnya membencinya. Hinata berpura-pura membenci Naruto, dan persahabatan mereka hancur. Selama semester kedua, mereka tidak saling menyapa. Hinata pun hendak ke Tokyo.

Naruto mengemasi barang-barangnya. Dia segera keluar dari apartemen bersama Iruka. Satu tangannya bersembunyi di balik saku, sambil menggenggam sesuatu.

.

.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" ketus Hinata.

"Aku hanya mau memberimu sesuatu!"

"Apa? Kau mau melakukan apa lagi? Belum cukupkah semua perilakumu padaku? Mempermalukanku di depan umum, memukulku, dan…"

"_Membuatku menangis sepanjang malam…"_

"Belum!" Naruto mendekati Hinata, lalu mencengkram paksa rambutnya. Hinata menjerit kencang. Dia lalu berusaha menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari rambut panjangnya. Sayang, tangan Naruto sangat kuat.

"Hentikan!" pekik Hinata, nyaris menangis.

"_Naruto, apa kau benar-benar membenciku?"_

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, lalu dia menangis. Tiba-tiba, Naruto menyeka air matanya.

"Jangan menangis,bodoh. Aku memberimu milik ibuku. Jagalah dengan baik. Aku akan benar-benar membencimu jika kau menghilangkannya, atau merusaknya. Ingat itu!" bentak Naruto. Pemuda itu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

Hinata terkejut saat dia merasakan sesuatu di rambutnya. Jepit rambut. Dia memandang Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Dia sadar, saat melihat punggung Naruto bergetar.

"JANGAN MENANGIS! KAU PEMUDA CENGENG!" pekik Hinata dengan parau. Dia ingat, sejarah kelam keluarga Naruto. Dia tahu, jepit rambut itu menyimpan banyak memori. Dan tugasnya, menjaga memori-memori itu.


End file.
